Maledictum Draconis
by Avoline Malfoy
Summary: He had spent the past six months trying to keep his mind from wandering to her memory. Now that he had her back physically, could he bring her back emotionally?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Draco sat in the library of the Malfoy Manor, trying to keep his mind off of everything. For the last six months, he had kept his nose in a book, hoping that maybe all the novels and different forms of literature would keep his thoughts from wandering. He was surprised that he could recall his mother's murder without flinching, as much as he missed her. He was equally surprised when he could calmly remember watching his father sacrifice himself for the girl who had peaked Draco's interest.

It was said girl that he didn't want to think about. When his father had taken the _Avada_ curse for her, she had transformed into something resembling a small dragon. He remembered hearing his father mutter something under his breath as they watched.

_Maledictum Draconis._

Curse of the Dragon. It had been embedded into her sometime before the battle. He watched, his heart breaking, as she transformed from a young, beautiful woman to something he couldn't even recognize. He stared, wondering why she had to live with such a curse. He watched her take a Snatcher into her dragon-like mouth, watched her rip him limb for limb. The woman, who normally would not have hurt a fly, was now brutally killing any Death Eater that came near her.

He remembered the flash of white next to him, watching his father run strait towards her. It was then that he noticed Fenrit Greyback, his wand pointed at the creature before them. He watched his father jump between the creature and Greyback just as a flash of green light left Greyback's wand.

What happened next shook Draco to the core, and made him wish he could forget the whole incident.

She had turned to face Greyback and Lucius, the words of the Killing Curse fresh from Greyback's mouth. Draco had fallen to his knees as his father's death, and to his horror, she had begun to nuzzle him. He thought for sure that he was going to watch his romantic interest rip his father's body to pieces. Instead, she nuzzled him a couple of times, then lifted her dragon like head and unleashed a deafening roar. She stepped over Lucius' body, took Greyback into her mouth, and ripped him like a rag doll.

Then she turned to him.

Her eyes were still the same. The transformation had not changed them. They held a look of sadness, a look of pain. She lifted the dragon-like head, sounding of another roar. He knew then it was a roar of grief. His heart had screamed for her, even as she pumped the wings that grew from her back. He watched her fly away, wondering if he would ever see her again.

He took a sip of his tea. He didn't want to remember watching her frail form distort and twist before him. He just wanted to sit and read.

A knock at the door pulled his attention away from his book. He marked the page, placing the book on the coffee table.

"Yes," he called.

"Someone is here to see you, Master," the small, scared voice answered. He sighed. He didn't want them to be scared of him. He wasn't like his father, and he never would be. He wanted to change what people thought when they heard the name Malfoy. He knew it would take a while, but he didn't think it would take this long.

"Let them in," he ordered. The door opened, and his former enemy, Harry Potter, walked in. They had become friends since his father's death, and he was glad to have at least one person he could talk to.

"Malfoy," Harry greeted. Draco nodded in response. Harry sat in one of the empty arm chairs. "How are you holding up?"

"Trying to keep my mind busy the past few months," Draco responded. He could see a smile tugging at the corners of Harry's mouth.

"Well, I do have some good news for you," he muttered. "If you want to call it good news." Draco gave Harry all of his attention.

"Is it," he began, his voice trailing off. The dark-haired man nodded. Draco felt his heart flutter in his chest, and it became hard for him to breath. "Are you sure? Maybe it's just someone who looks like her. Maybe she's-"

"Malfoy," Harry cut in calmly. "It's her. They found her in Spain. She's in rough shape, and she's not fully aware of what's going on around her. She's been calling your name since they found her." Draco bit his lip.

"Is the curse still in her," he whispered, terrified of the possible answer. Harry shook his head.

"They've got it out of her," he explained. "It wasn't in that deep, so it only took about a week."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier," Draco questioned.

"I didn't want to return her to you with that curse still in her," Harry answered. Draco closed his eyes and thanked Merlin that she was alive.

"When can I see her," he croaked.

"Whenever you're ready," Harry replied. "She's at St. Mungo's." After a few moments, Draco finally opened his silver, tearful eyes.

"Thank you."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Serenity Wood sat in the small bedroom, trying to avoid her rescuers. She was grateful that they found her when they did, but she didn't want to be near anyone unless it was Draco. The curse was gone. The dragon that she had transformed into would never exist again.

But the memories would.

She could still see Lucius Malfoy, the father of the boy she was head over heals in love with, had jumped between her and Greyback, taking the _Avada_ for her. It was his selfless sacrifice that brought her back to some form of self control. She wasted no time in avenging his death. She could see Draco on his knees, watching the scene before him in shock. She had to leave. She wanted to die. Seeing Draco's tear-streaked face tore her heart to pieces.

She closed her eyes. He wouldn't want her after what he had seen. He would blame her for his father's death. She would always be known as a monster.

A soft knock pulled her back into reality. A young Spaniard opened the door.

"Señora," he greeted. "You have a visitor." He stepped aside, and in walked a taller man with white blond hair.

"Draco," she shouted, jumping to her feet and running into his arms. This is what she had wanted. To feel his arms around her. To be close to him. To hear his voice call her name. Tears fell as he rubbed her back.

"Serenity, I was so worried about you," she could hear him say. "Oh, gods, you have no clue how much I missed you. Please, promise me you won't leave like that again." She nodded in answer, too choked up to speak. They stood there holding each other, until she finally was able to lift her head and speak.

"Take me home, Draco," she whispered. "I want to see my parents." His eyes met hers, pain written on his face.

"I don't know how to say this," he murmured, "but they're dead, Serenity. Your mom died not long after you disappeared. Your dad…." He looked away.

"What," she questioned. "My dad what? Draco, tell me what happened to my father!" He closed his eyes.

"He killed himself," he answered. "He couldn't take the grief anymore. He assumed you were dead." She started at him, trying to process everything.

"No," she muttered. "No, it can't be. Mom still had a year to live. The doctors said she still had a good nine months to a year to live! She can't be dead!" Draco pulled her close again as she went into hysterics. She sobbed into his coat, praying that he was just trying to be funny.

"I'm sorry, Serenity," he soothed.

When she came to, she was laying in a large, plush bed. The walls were lavishly decorated, and she could feel the silk nightgown against her skin. She sat up, wondering why and how she could have possibly gotten to the Malfoy Manor, recognizing the grounds just outside the window.

"Miss is awake," a voice called. She turned to see a small house elf standing in a corner. "Lila has been waiting for Miss to wake up."

"Where's Draco," Serenity croaked.

"Lila will go fetch the young Master," replied the elf. With a POP, the elf disappeared. Serenity stood and reached for the bathrobe hanging next to the bed. She wrapped it around her and stood at the window. Was it true? Were her parents really dead? She didn't think Draco would lie to her. He hadn't before. Why would he now?

"Serenity?" She turned around to see Draco as he shut the door behind him. She tried to look excited to see him, and she could tell by his face that she wasn't doing a good job.

"Draco," she cooed. He made his way to her and put his hands on her shoulders. "Tell me I'm dreaming. Tell me that the past six months didn't happen." He sighed, pain shining in his eyes.

"I wish I could," he answered. "Serenity, you have no clue how much I wish I could." She bit her lip as tears stung her eyes. His hands slid down her back and he pulled her close once again. Her head rested on his shoulder.

"I don't understand," she repeated. "The doctors all said she still had a year to live."

"I know," he soothed, his voice hoarse. "I'm so sorry. I wish I could change it all for you." She closed her eyes and inhaled his scent. Merlin, how she wanted him right now.

But does he want her, now that he knew the truth about her?

"Draco," she began, "If you don't want me around after what happened, I'll understand." He pulled back and looked at her.

"What are you talking about," he inferred.

"Draco, I'm a monster," she answered. "You saw what I did to Greyback." He combed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"You are no monster," he stated. "You are beautiful, caring, temperamental, and intelligent, but you are not, by any means, a monster. My father wouldn't have gave his life for you if he thought you were a monster." One hand caressed her cheek.

"Draco," she whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Draco felt like his world was crumbling, even though he had Serenity safe at home now. He didn't want to tell her that her parents were dead, even though he knew the pain she was in. He didn't want to tell her that the illness had overcome her mother. He just wanted to bring her home and live happily ever after.

_How foolish could I have been?_

He pushed the emotions back. She needed him to be strong. He was all she had left. Her "friends" wouldn't talk to her for fear of the _Maledictum Draconis_. She was alone, and he was the only person who would go near her.

"Master," Lila called. He turned to face the small house elf.

"Yes, Lila," he questioned softly.

"Miss is calling for Master again," Lila answered. "Miss was sleeping, and Miss started saying Master's name." Draco nodded, ending the conversation and making his way to the staircase. He could hear her calling for him before he even got to the bed chamber. He flung the door open and ran to her side.

She was screaming as tears streamed down her face. He could tell that she was still asleep, but whatever she was dreaming about wasn't pleasant. He pulled her close to him and held her tight.

"It's ok, Serenity," he soothed. "I'm here now. It's just a bad dream. You're ok."

"What have I done," she sobbed. "Oh, gods, what have I done?" He gently squeezed her.

"You haven't done anything," he whispered. "It's all a dream. I'm still here." Her sobs slowed until she was simply hiccupping into his chest. He reached for the wand in his pocket- his mother's wand- and pressed it gently against her temple. He wanted to know what she was seeing that had her so distraught.

He found himself back at the bridge in front of Hogwarts. She was already in dragon form, his father was already dead, and Greyback was in her mouth. She ripped him limb for limb, then turned. Draco followed her gaze to see himself. She stalked towards the dream version of him and took him in her mouth. She tore his body to pieces, blood dripping from her mouth.

Draco decided enough was enough.

He pulled himself out of the dream. There was no way he could alter it to something less terrifying. All he could do was hold her until it passed over. The idea of what could have happened would haunt her for years. She whimpered in his arms, and he tightened his hold on her.

"Draco," she murmured.

"Yes," he answered. He looked down to see that she had opened her eyes.

"Why would you want to stay with me?" His lips met hers for the first time since she had returned to him.

"Cause no one else could possibly understand me like you do. Cause no one else would have been good enough in my father's eyes, and he showed his approval when he gave his life for you. You're so much like my mother, yet you're so different. I don't want to live without you again. I really don't." She pulled back and looked up at him.

"Are you saying that you love me," she asked. He nodded. "So you don't hate that I killed your-"

"You are not responsible for my father's actions," he cut in. "He wouldn't have been able to live without Mother. He could tell that I was the same way about you, and he made up his mind. Do I regret not being able to stop him? Some what. If I had stopped him, though, would I be laying here with you?" He could see her chewing her lip.

"So he basically committed suicide to keep you from loosing me," she wondered aloud.

"Yes." She nestled her head under his chin.

"I honestly wish he hadn't," she muttered. "But at the same time, I'm glad I'm here with you." He kissed her forehead.

"I am, too," he stated softly. "As bittersweet as it is." He fought back the wave of tears. He didn't want to mourn his parents. His father would want him to be strong. He needed to be strong for Serenity as it was. She didn't need to see him cry. She had done enough crying for both of them. He could hear his father's words, reminding him that Malfoy men don't cry, that crying was a sign of weakness.

He suddenly noticed that she was still. Looking down, he saw her asleep in his arms. He smiled and gently pulled his right arm out from under her. He made his way to his parent's old bed chamber. It had not changed since the day his father left with him to fight the Final Battle. The bed was still made, with Lucius' favorite book on one of the nightstands. Draco spotted his mother's journal on her pillow.

_Father was reading it._

_Draco sat on the bed and touched the leather-bound diary. He had no desire to read it. He simply wanted to feel where his mother kept her thoughts every night. He inhaled, and the scent of his mother's perfume filled his nostrils. This time, he didn't fight the tears. He laid down on the bed, clutching the diary to his chest, and for the first time in six months, mourned for his parents._


	4. Chapter 4

Serenity awoke gently. She vaguely remembered waking up from a night terror in Draco's arms. His loving words echoed in her head, and she smiled as she rose and got dressed for the day. As she made her way down the winding stair case, she could hear Draco arguing with someone.

"No, I won't leave her," Draco shouted. "I'm all she's got. If I leave her, then I'm no better than the Muggle men!"

"She turned into a dragon and ripped people to bits," the other person countered. "How can you be sure it won't happen again?"

"Zambini, they did treatments and drew the curse out of her," Draco snapped. "She's fine aside from a few night terrors here and there!"

"I still don't trust her," Zambini barked. "Unless you can prove that she's no threat, I don't buy it!" She softly approached the foyer and stood just out of sight while still being able to see the two men.

"Blaise, please," Draco pleaded. "I'm all she has left and she's all I have left. Do you really think anyone else will give me a chance?"

"Why don't you talk to your friends about that," Zambini retorted.

"You were there when Goyle died in the Room of Requirements," Draco sneered. "And you know good and well Pansy hasn't spoken to me since Crabbe raped her, and he's in Azkaban! You and her are the only ones who will talk to me besides the Golden Trio! She might be a liability, but one I will gladly accept!" Zambini spotted Serenity in her hiding spot and glared at her. She could see Draco follow his gaze. Something resembling regret passed over his eyes.

"I thought you said she was asleep," Zambini mocked.

"She was," Draco replied, his voice void of any malice. "Come here, Serenity." She shook her head. He thought she was a liability. All those kind words from the previous night were just lies meant to calm her down. He didn't want her.

She turned and ran for the front doors. She just wanted to leave, to disappear again. She wished she could just fly away and never come back. She flung the door open and ran as hard as he could along the cobblestone drive. Tears fell from her emerald eyes.

"_Colloportus!_" Draco's voice reached her ears as she slammed against the large, wrought iron gate. She screamed, a mixture of sorrow and frustration. Why didn't he just let her go? He didn't love her like he said he did. She yanked at the gate, trying so hard to open it despite the charm.

Draco's arms where around her, pulling her away from the gate. His voice reached her ears, softer now than she had ever heard it. She could feel his fingers stroking her arm, despite how hard she was pounding her fist against his chest.

"I hate you," she screamed. "I hate you! I fucking hate you! Let me go!" But he didn't let go. He held on until she was sobbing against him. "Why keep me here?"

"Serenity, I'm so sorry," he soothed. "You weren't suppose to hear any of that."

"You don't even want me." She could feel him gently squeeze her.

"Yes, I do, Serenity. You're all I have left. I told you last night that I didn't want to live without you."

"You just said that I was a liability." His heart pounded under her, each beat resonating in her ears.

"One that I would gladly accept. Which means I will stand by you no matter what. If you seem to be a magnet for danger, I'll still be right here." Her sobs slowed at his words.

"Draco, please, don't beat around the bush," she begged. "Say it. Please, just say it."

"I love you," he breathed in her ear. "I want you. I can't live without you."

"Really, you two," Zambini cut in.

"SHUT UP!" Draco and Serenity shouted in unison.

An explosion on the other side of the gate sent the trio running into the manor. Serenity turned around to see a familiar person standing behind the wrought iron. He was staring intently at her.

The door slammed, creating a barrier between her and the stranger. She ran up the stairs after Draco and Zambini, grabbing the small handbag from Lila as she ran.

"Lila, run," she ordered. "Hide yourself, please!" The elf nodded and vanished. Serenity turned her attention back to the two men. They were a few steps ahead of her, but the sound of wood cracking behind her caused her to run even faster, easily catching up with them. Draco reached his hand out, and Zambini and Serenity took it.

Pain. It drowned out everything else, even as she landed with a THUD on her back. Her whole right side burned, and she couldn't hold back the screams. She thought, for just one second, that maybe she was dying, that maybe she had been hit with _Sectumsempra._ Another wave of anguish washed over, and she screamed for Draco, not caring that she was angry with him.

Someone gently touched her arm, increasing the level of pain. She screamed again, wondering who could it could be.

"Zambini, the bag," she heard Draco call, a hint of panic in his voice. "Try to find a bottle of 'Essence of Dittany!' It's the only thing that will help!" Through her screams, she heard leaves rustling as someone ran towards something. She barely opened her eyes to see Zambini open her handbag and search through it. She cried out in agony when Draco barely brushed her arm in an attempted to rip her t-shirt away. "Zambini, NOW!"

"_Accio _Dittany," she heard Zambini mutter. His footsteps neared her body. "Here! Merlin, what happened to her?"

"Splinched," Draco answered. "This is going to sting, Serenity." She felt the liquid drop into the wounds on her arm, and she screamed, wondering if the pain can get any worse.

"_Silencio!" Zambini silenced her, and she figured it was so Draco could focus on her wounds. More drops, more pain. She could feel herself blacking out. Just before she passed out, she felt someone delicately lift her body._


	5. Chapter 5

Draco held Serenity as Zambini put the wards in place. Everything was falling apart. He didn't expect Serenity to wake up and overhear him arguing with Zambini, and he certainly expect whoever that was to attack at the manor. Now Serenity was unconscious in his arms, and he was stuck in the middle of nowhere with Zambini. He lightly kissed her temple as she slept.

_I can't let anything hurt her again._

_Even me._

His heart clenched in his chest. He never thought she was a liability. She had a few issues to work out, but that didn't make her a liability. He was simply angry at Zambini for even suggesting that he leave Serenity. She needed him, and he loved her. He wasn't sure if he needed her or not, even thought the six months that she was missing were the worst six months of his life.

"Malfoy," Zambini called. "Do you think she has a tent in her bag?"

"If she doesn't, then we've got the wrong girl," Draco replied. He was trying to ease the tension a bit, using Serenity's prepared nature as a joke. In all honesty, he wanted to wake her up and ask her himself. He looked at her, wondering if she was sleeping peacefully.

To his relief, there was a faint smile on her lips.

He looked up to see that Zambini had found the tent, and was struggling to set it up.

"How do Muggles do it," Zambini shouted after a few failed attempts. Draco grinned.

"Try using your want," he taunted. The look on Zambini's face told him all he needed to know.

A couple of hours later, the tent was set up, and Draco very carefully entered it to lay her down. He combed a strand of ebony hair out of her face.

"You really do love her, don't you," Zambini questioned softly. Draco nodded, rising to his feet. He turned to see Zambini staring at her.

_Why is he staring at her?_

"_And your point is," Draco pried. Zambini's eyes met Draco's, sympathy shining in the dark brown pools._

"_You really love her," he repeated. "You left the manor, which is probably in shambles now, to protect her."_

"_I'm still not following you," Draco stated._

"_You would have never done that for Pansy, or any of the other Slytherin girls," Zambini responded. "The only woman you would have done that for is your mother, and even then it would be race between you and your father." Draco felt his voice catch in his throat. He still was not coping well with the fact that his mother was dead, and to hear someone else mention her stirred emotions within him._

"_Don't mention her again," he croaked after a few tense minutes. "You know-" "I know you care about Serenity," Zambini cut in. "I know you've been sneaking out of the Common Room to go speak to her every night since about the middle of our first year. I know you wouldn't shut up about her when Pansy wasn't around. Fuck, you never really seemed to pay attention to her when she was around!" Draco looked around, wondering if he had really been that obvious all those years. "Malfoy, be honest. How much does she really mean to you?" Draco closed his eyes, taking his time in answering, formulating a well-worded answer._

"_She had Father's stamp of approval," he answered. "Mother would have loved her to pieces."_

"_Stop trying to sound like your father," Zambini interrupted. "She means everything to you."_

"_Basically."_

"_So what you worried about?" Draco's gaze met Zambini's._

"_She hasn't been the same since the battle," he answered. "What if I never fully get her back? What if she's always a million kilometers away? Blaise, I love her, but I don't know if I can handle loosing her like this."_

"_You're not going to loose her," Zambini soothed. "We already talked about this. She'll come around and realize how much you care."_

"_She has no perception of time," Draco whispered. "She doesn't seem to know that she's been gone six months. She didn't realize that it had already been a year since her mother was diagnosed with that filthy disease." Zambini let out a frustrated sigh and shifted his sight to the sleeping woman._

"_All we can do is work with her," he soothed. Draco could tell that Serenity was having an effect on him too. Blaise Zambini was usually a cold, heartless bastard that made even Lucius Malfoy look like a saint. Yet here he was, reassuring Draco that Serenity would be just fine. "Draco, I'll be the first to admit that I never thought you would actually fall in love, but damn, with her?"_

_There went any hope that he had changed._

"_She's just like Mother," Draco snapped. "Only difference is she's not the best at cooking. I couldn't imagine my life without her. Now deal with it!" Zambini threw his hands up._

"_Okay, okay," he replied. "I get it." Draco turned to the sleeping Serenity._

"_How long before she's strong enough to apparate," he asked._

"_Might take a few weeks," Zambini answered. Draco sighed._

"_Which means if we need to move, it'll have to be on foot," he groaned. "So be it."_

"_When do you propose we start traveling?" Draco stared at her, soaking in her peaceful expression._

"_As soon as she wakes up."_


	6. Chapter 6

Traveling. They had been traveling for three days. Draco stayed by Serenity's side, but she began to wonder if he really cared, or if he was trying to save his own ass. She also wondered why Zambini came along, anyway. He hated her as it was. Now he was stuck traveling with her.

She also began to wonder where Lucius was. She had seen him at the manor a couple of times, staring at her intently, like she was something to be observed. She could have swore that she saw him take the _Avada_ for her at the final battle, but now she was beginning to wonder if it was a dummy spell. That was always a possibility.

_When can I see Mum and Dad?_

She shook her head. Draco had said they were dead. She didn't want to believe him, but was too scared to say it to his face. She knew they were alive. There was no way that she had been gone long enough for her mother to die. It had only been a little over a month since the battle.

_Maybe Draco just wants to keep me all to himself._

_Now why would he do that?_

She shook her head again. Draco might be a spoiled brat, but surely he couldn't be that selfish. Even at his worst, he was still kind enough to consider her wants and needs.

She tripped and fell, jarring her injured arm. In an instant, Draco was by her side.

"You okay, Serenity," he questioned.

"Yes, I'm fine," she lied, trying to ignore the pain in her arm. "Just lost in thought." She tried to stand, and found that her legs were too weak for her to do so. She looked around, noticing the fact that they were in an open field. "We can't camp here."

"I know," Draco stated, scooping her into his arms, careful of her injury. "That's why I'm going to carry you till we get to the tree line." Serenity smiled up at him as he began to walk. She glanced behind to see how far she had been walking.

To her shock, Lucius was standing just a few feet behind them, once again staring at her intently. She furrowed her brow, trying to make sense of how he could have appeared without the trio ever noticing, and for a moment, she thought about mentioning it to Draco. She had wanted to say something many times, but she had kept her mouth shut. He had been acting odd, spending much of his time in Lucius' old study. She didn't want to upset him, so she kept quiet.

It wasn't until dark when they found a place to make camp. She sat and watched as Zambini set the wards and Draco put up the tent. A smile crossed her face. At one point in time, she wondered if the two of them would ever get along. Yet, here they were, working together.

_All because of me._

She could feel the tears forming in her eyes, and hated herself for it. She wasn't suppose to cry. She was suppose to be the strong, iron-willed Gryffindor from years ago. She was the one who was the epitome of strength and leadership.

"Serenity?" She looked up to see Draco kneeled beside her. He grasped her good hand. "Is something wrong, love?" She shook her head.

"No, just allergies," she lied. He scooped her into his arms once again and carried her to the tent. "What are you doing?"

"It's nightfall," he explained. "It's also autumn, so it gets colder when the sun sets. You're hurt, and last thing we need is for you to get sick." He ducked through the door and laid her on one of the cots. Her eyes met his.

"Draco, be honest," she pleaded. "Why are you here? After everything I've done…" His lips met hers.

"Cause you stood next to me, despite everything I had to do," he answered. "Cause you looked past the charade I was putting on all through our time at school, strait to who I really am, and showed the world the best of me. Cause you understand me better than my best friends." At his words, the unshed tears fell from her eyes. He sat next to her and pulled her close, gently stroking her arm.

"Did I just walk in on you two?" The duo looked up to see Zambini staring at them.

"Just give us a moment," Draco responded, saving Serenity the trouble of trying to speak while she was choked up. "We'll be ready for dinner soon."

"Speaking of," Zambini muttered as he stepped back out of the tent. Serenity rested her head on Draco's shoulder.

"You mean the world to me, Serenity," he murmured. "You really do."

"How long have you felt that way about me," she whispered hoarsely. He gently squeezed her quivering form.

"Since our first year," he answered. "When I found you in the North Tower after curfew." She smiled.

"Why didn't you turn me in to Filch?"

"You were lost. I was looking for trouble. Why would I have turned you in?" She squeezed his hand.

"Cause I was a Mud-"

"Don't even finish that word. I've grown to hate it." Her smile grew.

"It's nice to hear that."


	7. Chapter 7

_AN: I'm sure you guys are aware of a change in genre. That's partly cause I realized this would not be a tradgedy after all. The story has evolved into it's own entity, so I can't be held accountable for anything the characters do. I know I'm writing this, but I'm only the messenger at this point. Do enjoy it, though. It's just getting interesting._

_Love dearly,_

_Avoline_

* * *

><p>Draco watched Serenity as she slept that night. Deep inside, he knew he had to make her realize how long she had really been gone. He knew, without her saying a word, that she was starting to see things as well. She would stare off into space, examining something only she could see. He knew he couldn't fix that part of her mind.<p>

"Go to sleep already," Zambini muttered from his cot. Draco glanced at the dark-haired man.

"Can't," he answered. "Too worried about her."

"Then go over there to her," Zambini growled. "But for the love of Merlin, let me sleep!" Draco chuckled as he walked to Serenity's side. Once in the smaller part of the tent, he cast a few silencing charms so that he could speak to Serenity as she slept. His hand rested on hers as he sat on the edge of the cot.

"Serenity," he began, "I know you don't believe me, but you have to realize that I would never lie to you. I care about you way too much to do something like that. I wish you would just believe me, but I know that there's only so much I can force you to do." He pulled something out of his pocket. "Take this, and when you wake up, go somewhere a little more secluded than this, and turn it three times in your hand. Maybe then you'll believe me." He pressed the Resurrection Stone to her palm and kissed her cheek. "I love you so much. I wish things could be different for you." He rose to his feet and went to lay down to sleep.

When he awoke the next morning, she was gone.

"Zambini," he called.

"Yeah," Zambini answered, sticking his head in the tent.

"Is Serenity out there," Draco questioned. Zambini shook his head, and Draco's mind began to race. He jumped to his feet and ran out of the small shelter, wand in hand. He whispered a quick incantation, and silvery footsteps appeared before him. He followed them, out of the protection of the wards, to a near-by cave. He could hear her sobbing as he entered.

She was on her knees, her hands in her face, and the Resurrection Stone on the ground next to her. His heart shattered in his chest as he walked to her side and sat next to her. He pulled her close and rubbed her back.

"I'm sorry, Serenity," he whispered. "I tried to tell you."

"Why," she sobbed. "Why did she have to be so sick? Why couldn't I have come home just a little bit sooner?" He squeezed her trembling form.

"Serenity, it's not your fault," he reassured softly, his voice choked and broken. They sat there for a few more minutes before he noticed that she was asleep. He slid an arm under her knees and lifted her frail form.

Zambini was waiting for them at the camp. Draco avoided his gaze as he ducked into the tent and laid her on the cot.

"Now she knows the truth," Zambini stated. Draco nodded. "I assume she didn't take the news well?"

"Would you," Draco countered. "Of course she didn't. And I can't say I blame her."

"Should we try to make her travel?" Draco shook his head.

"She's a mess, Zambini," he explained. "If we make her travel, we're only going to loose her even more. Just give her time to cope with reality for a while." Zambini nodded, and Draco wondered if he truly understood.

"So what did you do," Zambini questioned. Draco turned to his comrade.

"What do you mean," he snapped. "I handed her the Resurrection Stone and told her to simply turn it three times in her hand!"

"And she disappears, only for you to find her like this," Zambini seethed.

"Since when did you care about her?"

"Why should that matter?"

"Cause you're the one who suggested I leave her!" Zambini looked away and muttered something. Draco slammed the other man to the ground and held a hand around his neck. "What the _fuck_ did you just say?"

"She's the one that got us into this mess," Zambini choked out.

"No one asked you to come," Draco growled. "If you really want to leave, then _FUCKING LEAVE!_" He released Zambini. The man stood and stared at the blond.

"You're no different that your father," he spat before grabbing a bad and stuffing his belongings into it. Draco watched, not even noticing the last comment. He didn't care anymore. He would not let anyone talk about Serenity that way. She deserved to be treated like a princess after everything she had already been through. Zambini threw one last glance at Draco, then ducked out the door.

_It's just me and Serenity now._

Draco turned back to the sleeping woman. He could see the tears running down her face, and realized that she had heard everything. He laid next to her and pulled her close. The faint scent of roses drifted into his nose.

"You were arguing again," she whispered. He nodded. "Why?"

"He said something that set me off," Draco answered, trying to avoid upsetting her. "I reacted without thinking."

"I heard him say something about your father," she murmured. His heart clenched in his chest.

"Yeah," he forced out. "Said I wasn't any different than Father was."

"In a good way, you are just like him," she soothed. "You're passionate, firm, and fiercely loyal. You'll do anything to protect what you hold dear." A lump formed in his throat.

"I couldn't protect my parents," he croaked.

"That's not your fault," she cooed. "They were only protecting you, Draco." He gently squeezed her as the tears fell. "Don't cry, Draco. They're always with you, even in you don't see them."

"How do you know that?"

"Cause I can see them."


	8. Chapter 8

Serenity knew as soon as she said those words that he would ask questions. She knew, despite the tears that were falling from their eyes, that she would have to tell him about seeing Lucius at the manor and in the field only days before. She didn't want to upset him; she had already said too much as it was. She could see the unshed tears lining his face, like he hadn't just been weeping minutes ago. Unlike Draco, she wasn't gifted with such self-control, and cried the whole time she was explaining herself. He laid next to her, though, wiping her eyes with an amazing amount of tenderness, listening to her every word.

"So you think he's been watching over us," he questioned softly. She nodded, too hoarse to speak. "Can you tell me if he's watching us now?" She lifted her head and gazed behind him.

Lucius was indeed there, staring at Draco with an expression of fatherly concern. She nodded again before dropping her head to the small pillow. Draco had closed his eyes, and she knew he was fighting to hold on to his composure.

"Draco, don't try and be strong," she whispered. "You've been holding all this in for far too long. Just let it out."

"But you need me," he murmured, opening his eyes and meeting hers. She gently kissed him.

"I'll always need you," she soothed. "But holding it in won't make you any stronger. It'll just distract you." She felt his arms tighten around her, and she noticed that he was quivering. She gently rubbed his back.

"I love you, Serenity," he croaked after a few moments. "I could care less that you're a Gryffindor, I love you."

"And I love you, Draco," she answered, running her fingertips over his forearm, where the Dark Mark once was. "You're so different from the rest of the Slytherins. You're kind, even though you tried to be as mean as possible." His lips met hers, silencing her in an instant.

"We need to move," he instructed softly. "It's not going to me save here much longer." She nodded, and allowed him to rise and gather their things. She propped herself up on her elbow to watch. Even with his eyes puffy and red from their emotional conversation, she still thought he was the most handsome man she had ever seen. She rose to help him gather their things, but he stopped her.

"You can't possibly do this by yourself," she argued.

"You're arm is still in pretty bad shape," he pointed out. "I don't want you getting hurt any more than you already are." She smiled and kissed him on the cheek, then ducked out of the tent.

"Why are you so determined to protect me from everyone," she questioned after he had packed away the tent. Silver eyes clashed with emerald.

"I already told you," he replied. "I couldn't protect my parents. I'll be damned if I loose you." He gently brushed a strand of hair out of her face. "Do you have any clue how much you really mean to me?"

"Enough to where you'll kill even your allies if they touch me." He nodded. "A little extreme, isn't it?"

"Not extreme enough, if you ask me," he joked, a smile creeping across his face. She kissed him again, glad that it was only the two of them again.

"I think I'm strong enough to apparate," she stated boldly. "It has been a few days, and we can't keep traveling on foot." Concern crossed his eyes.

"Are you sure," he inquired, his voice almost pleading. "What if you get splinched again?"

"I won't," she reassured. "Besides, I know the perfect place, and we won't have to travel for a while once we get there." He grasped her hand as he nodded. They apparated, leaving the serene woods behind.

* * *

><p>"So, you knew about this place how," he asked, for the fifth time as they laid in the tent. She had apparated them to a deep valley, surrounded by impassible mountains, with a small lake in the center. She giggled.<p>

"My father used to fly over this place when I was eight," she answered. "He always said it would be a perfect camping area if anyone could get to it."

_If he could only see us now._

Tears stung at the corners of her eyes, and she wiped them away, hoping that Draco wouldn't notice. Before she knew it, he had pulled her close to him and was stroking her arm.

"If you'd rather not talk about it, then don't," he soothed. She silently cursed herself for letting him see the tears. "I don't expect you to be strong, you know. It's just us."

"I'm not suppose to cry," she whispered. "I'm suppose to be able to deal with this."

"Serenity, this isn't some pet we're talking about," he began. "For the love of Merlin, it's your parents! I'd be more worried if you didn't cry, love." She could feel herself begin to tremble under his touch.

"What about you," she choked out. He gently rubbed her back.

"I've done my fair share of it," he answered softly. "I just didn't want you too see it. You needed me to be strong, so I was." She clung to him as she fough back the emotions.

"I don't want to be this emotional," she sobbed. She felt him gently squeeze her.

"It's okay, love," he cooed. "Just get it out. I would expect none the less from you." At his words, the emotions she had been fighting overtook her. She cried for her mother, who died, sick with worry and her body weakened by disease. She cried for her father, grief stricken and alone. She cried for the young man holding her, forced to grow up too soon, who watched his parents die before him. And finally, she cried for herself, almost mental with the memories of what she had caused, now alone in the world.

"Draco," she sobbed.

"I'm here, love," he answered. "I'll always be here."

"Draco,promise me you'll never leave," she pleaded, her voice hoarse from crying. She felt his lips against hers.

"I made that promise when you flew away," he breathed in her ear. "You just never knew."


	9. Chapter 9

Draco held the trembling woman. He knew she needed to let the emotions out. He also couldn't blame her for not wanting to. She had always been a symbol of strength and leadership to her peers, but he knew the truth. He had been there the evening after her beloved pet died, holding her as she cried. He had also been there to see the worry in her eyes when Hagrid had been taken away to Azkaban. He still remembered how angry she was with him after the incident with Buckbeak the Hippogryff.

"I'm sorry," she moaned.

"Don't apologize," he countered. "I've seen every emotion that you hid from your friends. This is nothing." She pulled back and looked into his eyes. "Remember all those evenings spent talking?"

"When I would tell you what I would never tell my friends?" He nodded. "How can I forget? You're the only one who knows how much everything affected me."

"Like when your pet died? You kept trying to hide how hurt you were. I could tell before classes were even done."

"We were twelve. I had taken care of Shadow since I was five." He kissed her forehead.

"Our first year, all I heard about was that stupid horse." She giggled, making his heart flutter. He leaned in and kissed her. "I will tell you this, it hurt like hell to see you cry."

"What about when I'm mad as hell," she asked.

"Anything aside from you smiling hurts," he answered. She smiled through the tears, and he couldn't help but kiss her again.

Then, she opened her mouth, allowing him to slide his tongue in to twist around hers. He graoned, hoping she wouldn't notice. They had kissed many times, but never like this. He felt her cling to him, and a wave of desire washed over him. He ran his fingers through her dark hair. His head began to spin, and he pulled away before he lost control. Her dejected whimpers reached his ears.

"Please," she begged.

"Not tonight, love," he answered. "Not tonight."

"If not now, when," she almost sobbed. He rested his forehead against hers. In truth, he wasn't sure. He couldn't explain how he felt, but for soem reason, everything felt off.

"I don't know, Serenity," he replied. "But when everything feels right, for both of us, I promise I'll go further." He could feel her quivering with need, and he decided he could at least give her some release. He gently unbuttoned her jeans and slid his hand down towards her heat.

"What are you doing," she questioned nervously.

"Just trust me," he whispered. He rubbed her through the cotton panties, and when she reacted just as he had hoped, he pushed his fingers under them and slid two fingers into her.

Her nails dug into his bare back. He grinned, pressing his thumb to her clit. She gasped and clung to him even tighter. He repeated the action, and after a few minutes, he felt her convulse under his touch. He pulled his hand away and stared at her sweating, exhausted form.

"Feel better," he intoned. She nodded, panting as her eyes met his. "Good. Now, lets get some sleep, love." He pulled her close and gently rubbed her back.

* * *

><p>A few days later, he felt the desire rush over him again, but something still didn't feel right. He tried to hide it from her, but when she slithered her hand into his trousers and began stroking his manhood, he lost all discretion and allowed her to use her hand to pleasure him. He whimpered as he floated down from his climax. She kissed him, and he didn't hesitate to kiss her back.<p>

"Merlin, Serenity," he murmured. "Could you be any more perfect for me?" She giggled at his words, causing his heart to flutter.

* * *

><p>Two more days went by. Serenity was getting physically stronger each day. Draco could tell, though, that something was on her mind. He had tried to get her to talk about it, but she kept saying that everything was fine.<p>

"No, it's not," he insisted when they laid down to go to sleep. "Something's on your mind, and if you don't tell me, I'm afraid I'll have to pour some veritiserum down your throat." She laughed half-heartedly.

"I was just thinking," she began, "what if Dad knew all along?" Her words hit him like a punch to the gut, and he brushed her hair out of her face.

"He wouldn't have done something like that to you, Serenity," he soothed. "You were his baby girl." In his mind, Draco knew she had made a good point. What if her father had known all along? What if he had been the one to set this up? Draco held her close as his thoughts ran circles in his head.

Suddenly, he noticed she was crying. He gently squeezed her.

"Serenity, it's ok," he cooed. "Don't cry, love." He whispered more soothing words in her ear. Before he could think, he was serenading her, like his mother used to do for him when he was just a child. Her sobs began to slow until they were simply hiccups.

"I never knew you could sing," she whispered. He very gently kissed her cheek.

"Not something I would want the rest of the world to know," he answered. "Since it's just the two of us, I figured it wouldn't hurt." She smiled at his words.

"You should sing more often," she stated softly. "You have a beautiful voice." He rested his head against hers.

* * *

><p>The next morning, they packed up their things andleft the valley. She had agreed that he would pick the location, and he did.<p>

"Hogsmead," she asked as they ducked into the Three Broomsticks.

"I couldn't think of anywhere else," he answered in a hushed whisper. "I figure if we're surrounded by people, they won't try to attack you." They sat in a dark corner, away from the strange stares. She stared at the wooden table.

"I want to go home," she murmured forelornly, "to Godric's Hollow. I want to see my parents graves." He grasped her hand and gently stroked her fingers.

"Are you sure, love," he questioned. She nodded, and let out a sigh of defeat. He had hoped that she would avoid their graves until she had completely come to terms with their deaths. "You already know what you'll see."

"But I want to see them up close," she insisted. "It might help me heal a bit." He kissed her cheek.

"We'll go tomorrow," he answered. "Once we've slept in a proper bed."


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the harry potter characters. Sad, but true._

_Hello darlings._

_I know, this chapter has taken a while. And I will warn you right now, it's quite sad. Do remember, I am only the messenger now. The quicker you review, though, the quicker I update._

_Love,_

_Avoline._

* * *

><p>"You promised," she stated. "You said we would go see my parents graves!" It had been five days since Draco had said he would take her, yet they were still in one of the rooms at the pub. She was becoming impatient, and she had every intention of making him keep his word.<p>

"Serenity, don't do this to me," he pleaded. "You've been dealing with everything so well. I don't want to mess this up."

"Then take me to see them," she snapped. "I would have taken you to see your parents resting place." His eyes went misty, and she knew that she had struck a nerve. "Quit putting it off and take me." He turned away from her and sat in the dusty old chair. She stood, wondering how long the stand-off would last.

"You didn't have to say that," he whispered, so softly that she almost didn't hear him.

"Then take me to see them. Please, Draco." He shook his head. "Are you going back on your word?"

"No," he replied.

"Then why keep waiting?" He stared at the floor. She began to wish she could read his mind so that she would know what he was thinking. Suddenly, she noticed his hands were trembling.

"Cause I don't want to loose you again," he muttered. "I feel like I'm finally getting you back, and next thing I know, you want to go see where your parent's are buried."

"I can handle it." He sighed.

"That's what Potter said," he scoffed. "Yet seeing his parent's tombstone got him choked up. The bloke never even got the chance to know them" He finally raised his head, gazing into her eyes. "I can't help but worry about how it will affect you." She sat on the love seat opposite of him.

"Draco, I can handle it," she soothed. "I feel like I need to do this. But I don't want to do it alone." He nodded. She could see the reluctance in his gaze. "Please, Draco, for me." He looked away.

"For you, I'll do anything," he murmured. She reached and took his trembling hand. He closed his eyes, and she noticed a tear racing down his face.

"I'll be fine, as long as you're there," she soothed.

* * *

><p>They apparated in the middle of a snow covered street. She clutched his hand tightly, like she was worried that he would leave.<p>

"Maybe we should have used some polyjuice potion," he whispered. She shook her head.

"This was home," she pointed out. "I shouldn't have to hide." They slowly walked along the road until they came to a small church with a cemetary next to it. "Do you think they're in there?" He nodded. They both entered, and separated to quicken the search. After a few minutes, she found what she was looking for. She stared, unable to speak. She could hear Draco calling her name, but it sounded distant, like they were standing in a tunnel. She stared until she felt him grasp her hand.

"I'm here, love," he cooed softly. "You can speak to them now." She swallowed hard, then cleared her throat.

"Hey Mum, Dad," she began. "I finally came home. Completely." He emmitted a small, choked noise. "I realize I never got to say goodbye to you. I wish things could have been different. For all of us." Tears began to form in her eyes. "I wish you could have lived long enough for us to see each other one last time. I wish I had had enough sense to come home sooner. I miss you guys." A lump formed in her throat, rendering her unable to speak. Draco raised his wand, producing a small bouquet of flowers. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"Happy Christmas, Serenity," he murmured as the bells tolled, signalling midnight. She squeezed his hand. "Let's go back to Hogsmead."

"What about the house," she asked, her voice broken. "I've still got stuff there." He nodded, and they made their way out of the cemetary and down the road.

She was shocked to find the door unlocked. Upon entering, she spotted a envelope on the small table in the foyer. Her trembling fingers picked it up and opened it.

_My dearest daughter,_

_By the time you read this, I will be long gone. Your friends will tell you that I died from the grief of your disappearance. That, my dear, is only partially true. I decided to end my own life because of what I have done to you. I allowed the curse to be embedded in you when you were but a few months old. Why, you say? All of your answers are up stairs, in the one room we never allowed you in._

_Love,_

_Your doting father._

She stood, unable to move. What secrets had her father been keeping from her? Her worst fears had just been confirmed. He had planned this. What reason could he have for allowing such a terrible curse to live in her?

"Serenity." Draco's voice broke through her thoughts, and she looked into his eyes. "Let's go see what's up there." She slowly led the way, terrified of what she would find. She stopped when she came to the door.

"Draco, I'm scared," she confessed. "Now that I'm here, I want to leave." He took her hand in his and gently squeezed it.

"I'm here," he soothed. "I'll always be here." She nodded, then opened the door. A small teddy bear sat in the middle of the empty room.

"They kept you away from a teddy bear," he asked. She looked around to see another envelope in front of the teddy bear. She stepped forward and picked it up.

_Your mother and I tried for many years to have a child. You would have had an older brother, Serenity. The teddy bear before you would have been his. Sadly, he did not survive. We had been told that you, too, would pass within hours of being born. Our only hope was to embed a curse in you. We believed that it would work._

_I sit here, writing this, tired and alone. You would have lived to be a strong, healthy, beautiful young woman, curse or no curse. I see that now, though it is too late. The man who tricked us is gone. You, my child, have done the most amazing thing. The curse did not control you; you, insted, controled the curse, though it came at a terrible price._

_My death will not reverse my actions. Nor will it bring back my childhood friend, Lucius. But it will reunite me with your mother. I loved you, my child. Please understand, your mother and I were desperate and scared._

Her hands shook. It was done to save her life. Because her brother had died just hours after being born. She didn't know what to do. She wanted to break down and cry. but, for some reason, couldn't. She wanted to run away and never come back, but she knew Draco would find her. So she stood and stared at the stuffed doll until she collasped, overwhelmed with grief.

* * *

><p>She awoke to find herself lying on a bed. She vaugely remembered reading the note. She saw a figure with long, white blond hair.<p>

_Lucius!_

She remembered her father mentioning him in the second letter, and sat up, looking around for Draco. He needed to know. Their fathers were friends at one time.

"Draco," she called. She turned to see him sitting in an arm chair, staring at the floor.

"I know, Serenity," he croaked. She could tell he had been crying. "I read the note after you collasped." His eyes met hers. She stood and stumbled over to him. His arms around her, they cried for the remainder of the holiday.


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: the only character I own is Serenity Wood. Sad, but true._

_Hello, loves._

_It has been a while since I updated this one. Inspiration has been way out of wack lately. I'm sure some of you are wondering when the end will arrive, or you're wondering when they will "do the deed." Guess what?_

_It's here._

_Yep. This is it. The last chapter. Enjoy it._

_Love,_

_Avoline._

* * *

><p>Draco sipped on a cup of tea as he waited for a copy of the Daily Prophet. It had been a week since the visit to Godric's Hollow. Serenity seemed to be doing better than before, much to his surprise. He had thought she would regress. Instead, she was much happier, and smiled more than ever.<p>

An owl swooped in, carrying the Daily Prophet. She walked to the owl, gave it a treat, dropped the money into the pouch on the bird's leg, and unfolded the paper. He stood when a shocked expression covered her face.

"What is it, love," he asked. Her eyes met his.

"This guy," she said, holding up the issue. "He was at the manor. He was with those people that attacked us." Draco gently grasped the paper and looked at the picture. The deranged man on the cover glared at him.

"Are you sure, baby," he inquired. She nodded. "You know that means you will have to testify against him?"

"I know," she answered. "I've seen him somewhere else, though. He seems so familiar." Draco put an arm around her shoulders.

"Don't worry about it," he soothed. "All that matters is he's going to Azkaban." She still stared at the paper, and he began to wonder if she was just as hard-headed as his mother used to be.

Suddenly, she turned to him.

"He was at the final battle," she exclaimed. "Right before I changed, I saw him aiming a wand at me! He was the one who triggered the curse!" Draco stared at her.

"Which means he could have been the one who tricked your parents," he mused. She nodded. "You know we can't prove that to the Winzengamot."

"I know," she whispered. "But at least he won't be able to hurt anyone else for a long time." She smiled. "Dad can rest in peace now." He pulled her into a soothing hug.

"Maybe now, we can go home," he murmured. She pulled back and looked at him.

"But the manor," she began. He smiled.

"All fixed up and waiting for us," he replied. "Zambini decided to keep an eye of the repairs after the fight. All that's left is us." She rested her head against his chest.

"Home would be nice," she stated softly. He wrapped her in another embrace.

"Let's get packed then."

* * *

><p>They apparated just above the iron gates. He could see her look of awe as they unlocked the lock and made their way closer to the manor.<p>

"It looks like nothing happened," she murmured. He smiled.

"Exactly," he responded. "Just how my parents would have wanted it." He fought back the flood of emotion. He had mourned for them enough. It was time to do what they would want him to do: continue with his life and further the Malfoy name. He put an arm around Serenity. "Welcome home, love." The front door opened, and Zambini stepped out.

"Zambini," she called, breaking free of Draco and running to the darker man. Draoc chuckled.

"To think you couldn't stand her," he stated as he neared the duo. Zambini's gaze met Draco's.

"And I was wrong about her, wasn't I," he questioned. She giggled and stepped back.

"Let's all agree not to go camping together ever again," she pleaded. "I don't want to hear the two of you fighting." Draco and Zambini both nodded.

"I best be getting home," Zambini stated suddenly. "Mother is waiting for me. She worries about me a lot now." He smiled.

"See you later, Zambini," she muttered. As he left, She and Draco made their way into the house. He ebraced her from behind.

"Now that it's just the two of us," he growled, closing the front door with his foot, "why don't we celebrate in style?" He gently nipped her neck, grinning as she moaned. He gently urged her up the stairs, eager to claim her as his own. She giggled, darting up the stairs. He chased her. She evaded him. He grabbed her from behind and pulled her into one of the bedrooms.

"Draco," she exclaimed as he pulled her towards the bed. "This is your parents old room!"

"Now it's ours," he muttered, kissing her neck and sliding his hand under her shirt. He teased her nipples through the fabric of her bra, then lifted the shirt and flung it to the ground. He swiftly unlatched her bra and let it drop to the floor. She turned around, and he took one puckered nipple into his mouth, lifting her with his arms as he did so.

"Draco," she moaned. He carried her the rest of the way to the bed, laying her upon the plush comfetor. He pulled his own shirt off, then returned to continue teasing her body with his mouth. His fingers undid her jeans and slid down towards her heat. Her body arched under him, showing him just how eager she was. He dipped a finger into her. She was dripping wet and clearly ready for him. He quickly shed his pants and settled on top of her.

"Draco, be gentle," she whispered. "I... I'm a virgin."

Her words thrilled him to no extent. His eyes met hers.

"You mean to tell me you've been waiting for me," he inquired. She nodded. "Love, you know I will." He kissed her, then slowly began applying pressure. Gently, steadily, he applied constant pressure, until he reached her maidenhead. "This is going to hurt, love. That's something I can't help."

"I know," she whispered, anxiety lacing her voice. "Just get it over with." His lips met hers, then he gently bit her neck and pushed himself through her barrier.

Her nails dug into his back. She emitted a small squeak into his ear. He paused, giving her time to adjust to how her body felt. He could feel her trembling under him.

"You okay," he murmured. She nodded.

"The pain's starting to subside," she panted. "Oh, Draco, you feel so good." At her words, he began a gentle rhythm, slowly at first, but speeding up at her urging. He kept going, feeling her tighten around him, hearing her vocalization of her pleasure, until he thought he would burst with ecstacy.

* * *

><p>Draco paced the waiting room. He was axious, and had every right to be. They wouldn't let him in the room with Serenity.<p>

_That's my child. That's my wife! I should be IN THERE, WITH HERE!_

The door opened, and Draco turned to see the doctor walk in.

"She's here," the short man said. Draco followed him to her room. His silver eyes stared into the small, temporary crib, then turned to Serenity. She smiled.

"Happy birthday, love," she stated softly. He made his way over to her and kissed her before going to look as his child. The baby was sleeping. "She has your eyes."

"Hello, little one," he whispered, gently lifting the little bundle. "Oh, hello, Aroura, you beautiful thing."

"Aroura?" He looked at her sheepishly.

"That's the first thing that popped into my head when I looked at her," he explained. Her smile grew.

"Then Aroura it is," she murmured. "I love you so much, Draco." He walked over to her, still holding Aroura, and kissed her once again.

"I love you too, Serenity. For as long as I live."


End file.
